Tower of Babel
Tower of Babel is part of the Front Mission Evolved campaign. It follows Steps of Trinity, and followed by Vritra. Walkthrough ; Rendezvous with your allies at the entrance to the orbital elivator. The first combat area simply has a centipede tank, two medium assaults, and a wasp gunship. Approaching the waypoint will spawn two heavy assault wanzers, and one medium assault. Reaching the waypoint will have your allied announce that they're outgunned via radio chatter, with a ballistic wanzer with a mantis tank escort. Behind this last attack group is a round room which has a locked door that Wiz needs to open. When the door opens, you're attacked by two brawler wanzers. Four more wanzers are just outside in the shipping area. ; Eliminate enemy forces defending the enterance You will meet your two allies, Yun Tae Hwan and Jed Gordon. Engage and destroy the enemies marked on the radar, which will be easy with the support of the other wanzers. After all enemies are destroyed, a cutscene plays before bringing you inside the warehouse. ;Defeat all enemy units inside the warehouse You'll start with four targets, and three more will appear in the elevator. When all wanzers are destroyed, you will continue the rest of the mission on-foot. ;Proceed on foot to the control room Move ahead to the first room. You may want to use grenades or the rocket launcher as enemies tend to be either clustered in tight groups (and there's no heavy enemy that will require using them.) When the door opens to your left, you can head through with just the general. The main threat is from the ballistic solder that is high up and visible as you ascend the ramp. If you run to the corner, he might not be able to attack you, instead waiting for a visible target - throw a grenade at him. When outside, enemies will attack from the right, some of which are behind cover. Defating them will have additional enemies arrive from the door in the corner. The last enemies are found inside the second warehouse room. After the mission When the mission is complete, a scene will play showing an orbital cannon destroying a missile launch facility. This is described as the Heaven's Guard project, which was the idea of Godwin Mosley as one of many ideas to ensure U.C.S. safety. The team therefore heads to the space elevator - Yun Taw Hwan stays behind to protect the elevator, while Mosley and Gordon ascend. Collectables Sensors # After first waypoint (where allies announce they're outgunned), take a left turn. It is behind some pillars. # Near the ballistic wanzer, search the shipping container area to the left. # On-foot, near left corner. # After clearing first combat room - plain sight just before ascending the stairs. # First wareshous room, on catwalk above entrance. # First warehouse room, on one of the platforms on the exit-side of the room. # Re-entering the warehouse, ground level. Emblems # In the first combat area, found in the left corner. Scramblers # On one of the consoles in the first room. # Next to door from the first on-foot room # In room where you encounter first enemies, on the desk facing the entrance. # First warehouse room with ballistic soldier - next to the door on the left. # First warehouse room - on right-side of platform hosting ballistic soldier # Outside area, on the right. Found left of the yellow vehicle. Data keys # Entering on-foot - on one of the consoles in the first room. # First combat room - somewhere on the far side of the room near the reinforcement elevator. # Outside area, right of door from enemy reinforcements. Category:Front Mission Evolved Category:Front Mission Evolved campaign